


Oh, Brother

by Writerleft



Series: Comes Marching Home [26]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, So Lin isn't technically in this, but it's definitely a kyalin fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerleft/pseuds/Writerleft
Summary: Kya's been tending to her injured brother's wounds, but has something she can't wait to tell him.





	Oh, Brother

Tenzin felt his wince deepen as he took another step. Even with the cane, his abdomen throbbed every time he shifted his weight. 

Kya was right there beside him, one arm hovering behind his back to catch him, should he stumble. She’d been guiding his rehabilitation for hours, as she had every day since they’d gotten back from the Fire Nation after he’d been hurt. “You got it?” she asked. 

He grunted, not risking a nod, and took a final step up to the bed. 

“That was great, Tenzin,” Kya said, a tired smile in her voice. “I knew you had some fight still in ya.” 

Tenzin groaned, lowering himself to sit, and landing more heavily than he’d intended. Still, it was a relief. Finally, he nodded at her. “The only way to move is forward, after all. What next?” 

“Actually,” Kya said, glancing out the window, “I think we’re done for today. You’ve made a lot of progress, and I’ve got places to be.” 

“You’re not staying for dinner?” Tenzin asked, his eyebrow raised. 

Kya chuckled. “Yeah, that would kinda be implied by the 'places to be' bit.” 

He frowned. Not that Kya wasn’t free to come and go as she pleased, but she didn’t normally venture into the town in the evening, unless… “Do you have date, perhaps?” 

Kya smirked, crossing her arms. “Yeah, matter of fact, I do.” 

“Somebody you’ve met recently?” 

“Oh no, I’ve known her a long time.” 

“Oh?” That wasn’t like her—Kya had never re-visited an ex, as far as he knew. “Anyone I might remember?” 

One of Kya’s hands rose to cover her mouth. “Uh,” she said, barely stifling a laugh. “It’s entirely possible.” 

Tenzin tried to straighten and give her a stern look, but a stabbing pain in his still-healing gut made him hiss instead. Kya was instantly at his side, helping him onto his back. 

“This is exactly why I didn’t tell you yet,” she said. 

“Kya, I’m quite sure your love life is not enough to threaten my health,” Tenzin scolded, allowing her to put a pillow beneath his head. “Tell me about her.” 

“I…I’m really not sure I should.” 

“Kya… can whoever it is really be more distressing to me than allowing me to sit here and speculate?” 

Kya snorted. “You always have been the fussy one.” 

“Just because I’m particular does not make me fussy.” 

“Whatever you say, little bro,” Kya chuckled, sitting on the side of his bed. “Well, she’s tough. A little rough around the edges. Or at least, that’s what she wants people to think. She’s really a big softie deep down, though. She acts like she doesn’t care because she cares more than anyone.” 

“That’s a rather romantic view of someone… you’re sure you know what she’s like, that deeply down?” 

“Pretty sure,” Kya said, that mischievous smirk back on her face. “Even if not, though, this woman is _built_ , Tenzin. I mean, I’m fit and all, but this woman’s muscle tone!” 

Tenzin chuckled. Kya always did seem to take a particular liking to muscular women. Not exclusively, of course, but still… “How did you two meet? Or meet again, I should say?” 

Kya tapped her chin. “Well, we first met so long ago I can’t even remember how that went. As for recently, she called me in on a healing consultation.” 

“Oh, so she’s a doctor, then?” 

Kya snorted. “Not even close. She is a career woman, married to her work. Only ever had one serious relationship before, but they broke her heart and she’s been putting the pieces back together ever since. That’s… sorta why it’s taken us so long to get together, matter of fact.” 

“Dear me. Years?” This ex of hers must’ve done quite a number on her. “It’s not like you to keep your attention on one woman for that long.” 

“She’s not like most women.” She inhaled. “Even after her ex led her on for years before leaving her for a younger woman, she’s still a big part of their life. Not because she’s carrying a torch, but because… like I said, she just cares so much!” 

Kya sighed again, and Tenzin’s eyebrow arched. Was she _mooning_? Kya hadn’t been this lovestruck since her twenties. “Sounds like you have a little resentment for this ex of hers.” 

“Yeah, well, I do want to smack ‘em upside the head fairly often.” Kya was clearly trying very hard not to laugh, but Tenzin had no idea at what. Of course, that feeling went all the way back to childhood. “Buuuuut I’ve found a way to be forgiving.” 

Tenzin snorted. “Forgiving? You hold grudges as badly as Mother.” 

“Hey!” She slapped the side of his head real quick—not hard enough to hurt, but enough to startle. Something else he remembered from childhood. 

“Some healer you are!” Tenzin said, making a show of nursing where she’d hit him. “Why don’t you save some energy for your date instead of assaulting an invalid.” 

“You’re not an _invalid_ ,” Kya scolded. “But my girlfriend will probably be amused when I tell her of these little torments. She can hold a grudge too.” 

“Well, if you ever bring her around, I’ll make sure not to get on her bad side,” Tenzin said. 

“Will you?” Kya asked. “I could bring her by for dinner some time this week.”

“Kya you… you never bring your girlfriends home! Not for years!” 

Kya shrugged. 

“She must be some woman.” 

She smiled. “I want to do right by her. In fact, you might be in a unique position to help me.” 

“Is that so?” 

“If you’re willing, of course.” 

“Kya, you’re my sister. And, currently, my healer. I’ll do anything I can to help.” 

“You’re sure?” 

“Absolutely.” 

“Okay, good,” Kya said. “So, the spot on Lin’s lower back, that ticklish spot—does she _actually_ hate it when you blow on it, or does it turn around into a fun feeling later?” 

“Spirits, Kya! What are you asking me about Lin for? How would any… personal information I remember about Lin matter with you and your new—” 

She gave him the most terrifying smile. 

“—girl… You can’t be serious.” 

“I have never _been_ more serious. C’mon Tenzin, I know you’re happily married to Pema, but you gotta remember how energetic she can be.” 

The room spun. “You are dating Lin.” 

“Yes.”

“Lin Beifong.” 

“Mhm.” 

“Is dating you.” 

“That’s right.” 

“And you’re not joking.” 

“Nope. Milking this for every opportunity to tease you, yeah, but not joking.” 

Tenzin blinked. 

He blinked again. 

Kya snickered. “You okay there, bro?” 

“At least you made sure I was sitting down.” 

She laughed. “Lin made me promise to tell you before coming to visit, she had the oddest notion I would spring it as a surprise to tease you and her both.” 

“Wherever could she have gotten that idea?” Tenzin said, his mind going back to the years he’d dated Lin. How stern and tense she’d been in public, their fiery arguments… the trembling, vulnerable moments, when they were alone and life was hard. The way she would hold him, when he didn’t know what to do. “You’ll have to be stubborn.” 

“No problem there,” she said, sitting on the bed next to him. 

“She’s terrible at communicating.” 

“Seeing auras helps with that. But good warning.” 

“You really like her?”

“I’ve _always_ liked her.”

“And how does she feel?” 

“She’s finally starting to like herself, too. That’s why she’s ready.” 

Tenzin chuckled. “I never thought you had the patience for this long of a game.” 

She chuckled with him. “You’re okay with it?” 

He put a hand on her shoulder. “You’re my sister, and she’s a dear friend. How could I not be thrilled by the two of you making each other happy?” 

Tenzin half-expected her to punch him in the shoulder. Instead, she rested her head on it. “She barely resents you at all anymore. I think it’s healthy.” 

He rolled his eyes. 

“You didn’t answer my question about that spot on her back.” 

“Kya.”

“Or how about behind her ear?” 

“Please stop.” 

“Hmm… How many fingers—”

“Kya!” 

She leaned forward, slapping her legs as she laughed. Tenzin felt the mortified blood in his face, but seeing her so happy… 

He cleared his throat. “It, um, might be more difficult for you, without airbending, but she… as I recall, she particularly enjoyed airflow across her back.”

“What?” 

“Especially if you pull her hair a little.” 

Kya’s eyes widened and Tenzin was both shocked and gratified to see a little blush on her cheeks, for once. “I see. I’ll have to give that a shot. Thanks.” 

Tenzin patted her hand, smiling back. “Don’t mention it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on my tumblr! Say hi! ](https://threehoursfromtroy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
